


3rd Sock From the Sun

by LiviDol



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, socks - Fandom
Genre: Other, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviDol/pseuds/LiviDol
Summary: dumbledore and dobby talk about socks and other mundane things. This fic is very boring.





	3rd Sock From the Sun

Dumbledore couldn’t help himself. There was something so peaceful about the castle in the early morning. The promise of dawn, the symphony of snores from the portraits, glimpses of the giant squid breaking the surface of the lake out Hogwarts’ many windows. These early morning walks to the kitchen’s in the depths of Hogwarts weren’t helping him sleep any better, but how can one resist a late night/early morning treat. 

He wasn’t sure how, but the house elves seemed to always know he was coming. After a quick tickle to the pear, Dumbledore slipped into the kitchens, to be greeted by a cacophony of house elves with their giant ears, all bowing all at the same time. One of his favorite house elf squeaked a quick hello, while offering Dumbledore a plate of his favorite lemon pastries. 

“Dusky, how did you know?”  
“We always know, sir!” She bowed not once, but twice more, before retreating back to her sweeping duties. 

“Dumbledore, an honor! “ Dobby jumped off the stool where he was drying glasses to greet the old wizard. Standing in front of Dumbledore, he hardly passed Dumbledore’s knees. The house elf was covered in socks. He had a long one tied around his neck like a scarf, mismatched socks on his feet, and another mismatched sets that he had cut fingers holes through on his arms. 

“You know Dobby,” Dumbledore said in between bites of pastries, “I’ve always admired your sock style.” 

“Oh, really, sir, you’re too kind.” Dobby stuttered. “There are so many choices for socks that I can just never pick one. These socks have the planets on them, which i like to look at, but these ones have these nice stripes! And these have cats on them and what better socks are there can socks that feature cats.” 

“I’m partial to having my socks match, but mostly because I like the big fluffy ones.” 

“There are FLUFFY ones?” Dumbledore didn’t think Dobby’s eyes could get any wider, but sure enough they did. “What do you mean… fluffy.” 

Dumbledore reached across the table grabbing a stack of napkins that were being prepared to be sent upstairs to the great hall.

“Here, I’ll show you.” He waved his wand, and the napkin turned into a bright orange pair of wool socks.

“They’re so big!” 

“And warm too. And it’ll take a long time for your toes to rub through them and make holes.” 

“I hate that!” Dobby exclaimed. “House elves have sharp toes, unfortunately, so i’m always repairing the holes in my socks! I like to keep them as pristine as possible! I want my socks to last.” 

“Yes, agreed! Good for you, Dobby.” Dumbledore said, snagging another pastry from the plate. 

“Next we’ll have to get you into hats.” 

“Hats?” Dobby’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“Oh yes, they come in all colors and shapes and sizes and with pom poms or tassels. They are very fun. I’m sure we could find something that fits around your ears.” 

“Oh sir! These hats sound great! I cannot wait to try.” 

“Did you get the pair i left you last week?” 

“Oh yes sir, I did, I loved them so much! I’ve never seen an animal with such a long neck before.” 

“They are called ‘giraffes’ and from a place called Africa, though can often be found in muggle zoos on display.” 

“Well Dobby may have to go visit them, they must be so tired all the time, holding their neck up like that!” 

“Maybe,” Dumbledore said, never really thought about how giraffes could hold their neck up. “I never really thought about it.” 

“Well, Dobby appreciates everything Dumbledore has done for him.” 

Dumbeldore grabbed one last pastry from the tray, “always, Dobby. I always love our little chats.”


End file.
